gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Start Me Up/Livin' on a Prayer
Start Me Up/Livin' on a Prayer by The Rolling Stones/Bon Jovi is a mash-up featured in Never Been Kissed, the sixth episode of Season Two. It is sung by the New Directions Girls. The girls sing it as part of the second annual Boys vs. Girls mash-up competition. Lyrics Mercedes with New Directions Girls: Start me up Mercedes and Tina with New Directions Girls: Start me up Rachel with New Directions Girls vocalizing: Oh, Tommy used to work on the docks Union’s been on strike He’s down on his luck It’s tough Oh, so tough Tina (with Brittany and New Directions Girls): Oh, we gotta (hold on) Brittany and Tina (New Directions Girls): Ready or not (Ready or not) Rachel (with New Direction Girls): You live for the fight when that's (all that you got) Mercedes and Tina with New Directions Girls: Start me up Rachel with New Directions Girls: We're halfway there Santana with New Directions Girls: Oh, woah! Livin' on a prayer Mercedes and Tina with New Directions Girls: Start me up Rachel with New Directions Girls: We'll make it – I swear Santana with New Directions Girls: Oh woah! Livin' on a prayer Mercedes (New Directions Girls): If you start me up (Uh!) Kick on the starter give it all you got You got it (chh), you got it (chh; you got it) I can’t compete (Ooooo) With the riders in the other heat Yeah yeah! (Oh, we gotta) Mercedes and Santana (New Directions Girls): (Hold on) I'll make a grown man cry (Oh we gotta) I'll make a grown man (Got each other) Mercedes and Santana with New Directions Girls: Give it a shot Mercedes and Tina with New Directions Girls: Start me up Rachel with New Directions Girls: We're halfway there Santana with New Directions Girls: ''' Oh woah! Livin' on a prayer '''Mercedes and Tina with New Directions Girls: Start me up Rachel with New Directions Girls: We'll make it – I swear Santana with New Directions Girls: ''' Oh woah! Livin' on a prayer '''Rachel: Livin' on a prayer! Tina: Oh we gotta Mercedes with Tina (New Directions Girls): Hold on, ready or not (Ready or not) Rachel (with New Directions Girls): You live for the fight when that's (all that you got) Rachel (New Directions Girls): Oooooh, (Start me up) We're halfway there Mercedes: We're halfway there (Santana: Woah! Livin' on a prayer!) Livin' on a prayer! Rachel: Take my hand and we’ll make it I swear (Mercedes: Make it I swear, yeah) Rachel with New Directions Girls: Oooh! Livin' on a prayer! Mercedes: Start me up (New Directions Girls: If you start me up, I'll never stop) I’ll never stop Santana (New Directions Girls): Livin' on a prayer (Start me up) Rachel (New Directions Girls): Take my hand and we’ll make it I swear (If you start me up I'll never stop) (Mercedes: '''Livin' on a prayer) Livin' on a prayer (Start me up) Oh, we're halfway there '''Santana (Mercedes): Oh woah! Livin' on a prayer (Livin', on a prayer) Rachel (Mercedes): Take my hand (Yeah!) and we’ll make it I swear Mercedes: We're almost there (Santana with New Directions Girls: Ohhh!) Mercedes with New Directions Girls: We're livin' on a prayer Rachel with New Directions Girls: Living on a prayer Mercedes: You gotta Mercedes and Rachel with New Directions Girls: Start me up Trivia *This was the second year in a row in which a Bon Jovi song was used during the mash-up competition. The boys used It's My Life in their mash-up It's My Life/Confessions Part II the previous year, in Vitamin D. *Heather dropped the microphone on Lea when she held it up to her face to sing during filming. *During the number, when the girls lean over with their microphones, Dianna trips over her stand. * This song was included in Glee's Top 4 Mash-Ups countdown. Gallery 001paq5b.png Glee 118.jpg glee-start-me-up-living-on-a-prayer-never-been-kissed-525x363.jpg livin in a prayer.png never been kisses-9.jpg S2E6 Start me Up Livin on a Prayer.jpg Santana-startmeup.png Start Me Up - Livin on a Prayer.jpg Stop-In-The-Name-Of-Love-Free-Your-Mind-01-2010-11-09 (1).jpg Stop-In-The-Name-Of-Love-Free-Your-Mind-01-2010-11-09767677.jpg tumblr lbnnjdtqWp1qac3bzo1_500.png StartMeUpBritt.png StartMeUpMer.png StartMeUpQuitt.png StartMeUpSantina.png StartMeUp1.gif StartMeUp2.gif StartMeUp3.gif StartMeUp4.gif Tumblr m77h6kcSXC1qk3b19o5 r1 250.gif StartMeUp5.gif StartMeUp6.gif StartMeUp7.gif StartMeUp8.gif StartMeUp9.gif Startmeup.gif Mashup brittany.gif X -Start me Up.gif RACHMERCGIF.gif RachelNr30.gif SantanaBandana02.gif Tumblr migalffRvn1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr migalffRvn1ra5gbxo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr migalffRvn1ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr migalffRvn1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr migalffRvn1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr migalffRvn1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr migalffRvn1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr migalffRvn1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif 33e73f26ea6511e2902922000a1fc70b 7.jpg BlueBrittanyMeme5.gif start me up- living on a prayer.png start me up :).png start me up ) living on a prayer.png 2LilySMULOAP.gif tumblr_mwl5oryhL51rrsol6o1_500sant1.gif tumblr_mwl5oryhL51rrsol6o3_r1_500sant2.gif tumblr_mwl5oryhL51rrsol6o2_r1_500sant3.gif Tumblr mtyrvt0p3c1qfcc9mo8 r1 250.gif livinonaprayer.gif neverbeenkissed.gif start me up.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Mash-Up Songs Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by New Directions Girls Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two Category:Glee Wiki Awards Winner